Not Everyone Can Change
by Roxas-XIII-VIII
Summary: Roxas meet Axel and Demyx on his way to school. Feeling weird with them, Roxas can't decide if him and Axel are friends, or more than friends. AxelxRoxas


Not everyone can change

Chapter 1: First a problem, then… friends?

Roxas' POV

I was getting ready for my sophomore year in high school. Yeah I was nervous. Why? I have no idea. Of course, I got up at 5:30 like I did almost every morning during the school year; So as you could probably guess, its still dark out. I slipped on my pants and a black T-shirt for the time being before I actually had to get fully dressed. I walked downstairs and noticed my mom getting ready for work. "You're leaving this early?" I asked puzzled. "Well, it's the first day of my new job and I like to be early on the first day." My mom said with a smile as she buttoned up her jacket. I shrugged as if to say 'Alright'. Plopping a piece of toast in my mouth, I wave my mom goodbye as she walked out the door. "Okay. I have almost 2 hours before I go to school? Wow."

I didn't really know what to do that early in the morning so I decided to finish getting dressed and take a little walk. It had always creaped me out to walk outside alone at night ever since I was little, but the sun would be rising soon. I turned the corner only to find a black figure standing in front of me. _What the…? _I thought, stopping in my tracks. My heart raced at thought of being taken but some strange person… or thing. It came closer and as it did, I stepped back. But, as I did that, I bumped into another dark figure. "Heh, you're comin' with us spiky." A young sounding voice said behind me. He grabbed my arm and I struggled to get away… But it was no use. _Oh no… What's gonna happen? Am I gonna get killed? Beat up? Or worse… RAPED?! _I opened my eyes to find the other black-cloaked stranger standing extremely close to me.

The one behind me put my hands behind my back so I couldn't smack them in the face. "Well well well… Looks like we've got ourselves an early morning stroller. How about…" The man flipped his hood down and my eyes widened at what he might say next… and the sight of his hair. "We walk to school together!" He said with a happy face. "Wh-what? How did you know I was going to school later?" I was very confused on how these two knew I was going to school. They both laughed and the one behind me let me go and flipped his hood down as well.

"Well, you're carrying a messenger bag, you still have toast crumbs on your face and the fact that you were talking to yourself about school." I blushed and wiped the crumbs off my face. "I guess we can… though, you two look a little to be going to high school. And what's with the black jackets?" I was totally forgetting that the guy who was in my face had bright red hair and was still in my face. I stepped back, blushing a tad harder and again, I bumped into the second man.

"What's your name kid?"

"R-roxas…" I said softly to the man behind me.

"Roxas! Sweet name! I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you!" He said with a bright smile.

"I'm Axel. You're Roxas, but I'm gonna call you Roxy!" He ruffled my hair with a smart smile. "Okay, please don't touch my hair.." I turned and fixed my hair to how it previously was. Axel just sort of stood there with a childish look of confusing on his face. I soon then moved aside from Demyx and saw little rays of sunlight coming up from the trees in the distance. "Hey look, the sun's coming up." I said with somewhat of a smile. I loved the sunrise. Once when I was little, the sky was a pale blue and the clouds were pink (a/n: I actually saw that one time it was cool XD). It was really pretty. "Hey, lets say we get goin' to school. If we leave now we'll be a little early!" Demyx jumped over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I jumped and chuckled. Axel walked next to my side and brushed his hand against mine in attempt to hold my hand. Just to be friendly, I held it and I saw his face light up in happiness. I blushed and Demyx looked at me, RIGHT in my face. "You like him, don't you?" He said mischievously. "What? No I don't! I'm just being friendly!" I blushed of embarrassment and looked to the ground then to my hand which was currently hugging Axel's. _"Do I like him..? No! I'm just being friendly! But.. we just met. What the heck? Yeah. I like some freaky porcupine red haired goth dude that was supposedly 'expecting me'."_ Right now, I didn't care what I liked. I just wanted to get to school. Wait. THEY NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!

"Before we do ANYTHING! Answer my question!" Axel looks down to me with that same confused look. "What. Do you not remember me asking a question?" Demyx pulled back and thought about it for a minute. "You asked us something our jackets…?"

"Yes!"

"Oooh! Yeah these are just jackets, silly. They're not part of anything 'special'. Just jackets with really cool chains on them." He smiled, basking in his own glory... for what reason though?

"And we're actually sophomores. We're not collage students, Roxy." Axel said to me with a smile. "YOU ARE?!" I blurted out. "You look like seniors!" Demyx sighed. "How old do you think we look?"

"Early 20's…" I said softly.

Axel and Demyx look to each and start laughing. "Haha no way! We're only 16!" Demyx said holding his sides still laughing. I wasn't laughing. I seriously thought they were seniors that got held back. Axel stopped laughing and lifted our hands up. And yes, they're still linked. "This is what friends do. From now on, we're friends." He said with a very sweet smile on his face. Totally different from the other smiles he'd given to me. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
